Daphne x Missy
by ReconExorcist
Summary: Daphne gets more than she bargains for when she asks Harley to help her find a friend. -Legal Disclaimer: All characters are of legal age, even if said otherwise.


One afternoon, Harley Diaz stood in front of her newest and greatest invention; a time machine. She had been working on it for months, slowly building it into her closet in an attempt to hide it from her siblings.

Yet, despite her self- proclaimed genius, she hadn't quite gotten it dialed in to where she wanted it.

Suddenly, she heard her door knob turn, making her nearly jump out of her skin and slam her closet doors shut. Into her room walked the smallest Diaz, Daphne, carrying her creepy doll, Deathnee, and dressed in a tutu, leggings, and a long shirt.

"Harley, can I ask you something?"

Harley was surprised by her. Usually, Daphne just demanded what she wanted, sometimes even threatening others to get it, but, this time, she seemed nervous, almost afraid.

She knelt to meet her sister's face. "Sure. What is it?"

Daphne squirmed in place, her fingers running absent- mindedly through Deathnee's hair. "Could you… help me find a friend?"

Harley's eyes widened. "What about Deathnee? Isn't she still your friend?"

Daphne looked down at her doll, her fingers now getting tangled in its hair. "Of course she is. But, we're running out of things to talk about, and… I don't know."

Harley smiled at the young girl; whether she knew it or not, she was finally starting to grow up. "Alright. I'll help you." She said that, but she was still hesitant to point Daphne in any specific direction, regardless of her new- found maturity; her reputation far preceded her.

Daphne was looking at her with the brightest, happiest face she had ever worn, so Harley was determined to do whatever it would take to find her a friend. She looked around her room for ideas until her eyes landed on the doors concealing her hidden project.

"I think I've got an idea. Come with me."

Harley pushed herself to her feet and lead Daphne to her solution. She grabbed the knobs of the closet, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Daphne, whatever you do, you have to promise me not to tell anyone about what is in here. I'm serious this time."

Daphne silently nodded her head, but her face said more than enough.

Harley took a deep breath and pulled the doors open. The closet was lined with metal and the lightbulb was replaced with an orb that resembled a static plasma ball.

Daphne folded her arms and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a time grabber." Harley answered, presenting it with her arms outstretched.

Daphne shifted her stance to her other hip. "You mean time machine."

"Not exactly." Harley tried to explain. "It just kind of grabs stuff randomly from random points in time. I haven't figured out how to target it yet."

Daphne furrowed her brow. "So you're going to "grab" some stranger to be my friend? That's pretty mean, for you. Why can't we go out and meet someone?"

Harley thought how she could put it delicately, but figured it was best just to come right out and say it. "You don't have the best record with other kids. Remember the tea party Rachel set up for you?"

Daphne scoffed and rolled her eyes. "They were too prissy."

"Exactly." Harley exclaimed. "People just aren't ready for you yet; you're pretty medieval. With this, maybe we can find you a princess on your level."

"Or a witch. Why can't we time travel? At least then I could choose my own friend."

Harley pulled a diagram on a white board from behind her bed. "If we go into the past, we risk messing up the present. By taking someone from the point in time from which they belong, we don't risk changing much of anything."

Daphne didn't really understand, but knew enough to trust her sister. "Alright, do it."

Harley's face lit up as she grabbed a remote from under her bed and began pressing buttons. With one, the plasma ball turned on. With two, a turbine in the floor began to spin. Finally, with three, a bolt of electricity shot down from the ball, striking the turbine's blades.

A blazing light radiated from the closet, quickly filling the room. "Daphne, get down!" Harley yelled.

Both sisters dove behind the nearest bed as the light became blinding and the whirring of the machine became deafening.

Even so, just as quickly as it began, the light and noise faded. Harley hesitated to see the damage her invention may had caused, but Daphne was too eager to sit still any longer. She sprung to her feet and her mouth dropped open.

Harley did a double take at her, but was afraid to ask what she saw. "What is it?"

Daphne took a second, wetted her mouth, then said, "It's two kids."

Harley slowly peaked her head above the bed. Standing in her closet were a boy and a girl, no more than a year older than Daphne. The boy was wearing a plaid button up and khakis, and the girl was wearing denim overalls with a pink top, holding a Cabbage Patch doll.

"What the hell was that?" The girl asked, looking rightfully freaked out.

Harley felt light headed and her face flushed; she had actually done it. Granted, it was more people than she had wanted, but it worked, nonetheless.

"I don't know." The boy answered. "Maybe we fell into a wormhole or something."

"Into a closet? Lame."

"You don't know what a wormhole is, do you?"

"No, but we're still in a closet, and it's still lame."

Harley braced herself and stood to her feet. They hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet as they walked into the room, so she cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attention.

"Ahem"

Their heads whipped toward the sound of her voice, then froze.

She slowly reached out her hand, saying, "Hi. I'm Harley, and the girl behind the bed is my sister, Daphne."

"Hey, I'm Missy, and this dork is my brother, Sheldon." The girl in the overalls grabbed Harley's hand and shook, whereas the boy put his hands behind his back and began looking around the room. "Where are we? How did we get here?" He asked.

"You're in my bedroom." Harley began. "And the closet you just walked out of… it's a… it's…"

"It's a time machine!" Daphne yelled, growing impatient by her sister's hesitation at using that term.

"It's like Turtles in Time." Missy said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Sheldon wandered around the room, first, back to the closet, then, to Harley's white board. "Impressive. But what about the return trip?"

Harley rushed over to his side and pointed out parts of her design. "We just reverse the process."

"I don't see any formulas for controlling when or where the wormhole opens. What if reversing it just sends us to a random point in time?"

Harley nervously laughed and shrugged her shoulders, making Sheldon, in turn, shake his head and attempt to lift the board, but found it too heavy and headed for the door.

"Grab that for me. Considering you built this, you seem competent enough to help me."

"Help you with what?" Harley pondered, watching him walk past her, and through the doorway.

Sheldon peeked back around the door and simply said, "Finishing it."

Harley tucked the board under her arm and hurried after him. She couldn't completely trust someone she just met a few minutes ago, but, if there was a chance at figuring this out, she had to take it. She backed out of the room, giving Daphne two thumbs up, then disappeared, closing the door behind her.

The two girls stood in awkward silence until Missy decided to speak up, "Nice doll. Very… custom. Wanna play while we wait for them?"

The offer tempted Daphne, but she knew she had to make this count. "Deathnee thinks, if what we do together that isn't going to matter, we should do something big."

"Ooh… sneaky." Missy didn't need to think for very long before coming up with an even better idea. "There is one thing I've been wanting to do, but boys my age are annoying."

"What is it?" Daphne asked excitedly.

Missy raised and lowered her eyebrows as she set her doll on the floor, up against the nearest bed. She unbuckled her overalls, letting the top half fall to her waist.

"What are you…" Daphne began, but was interrupted when Missy put a finger to her lips.

"Just relax." She said, moving closer and closer, her hot breath tickling Daphne's skin. She leaned in, brushed her lips against hers, then went for it, and pressed their lips together.

Daphne's mind started swimming, swarming, and then, went completely blank, enveloped in this feeling. Her hands became limp, letting Deathnee fall next to the Cabbage Patch doll.

Missy carefully pushed on her chest, slowly laying her back on the bed, until she was on top of her. The kiss became wild, sliding all over Daphne's mouth, then, after inserting a little tongue for a second, moved to her neck.

Daphne wanted to break free, but also felt a strange contentment in what she was doing. This girl's soft skin, her gentle touch, and her warmth, made her feel something she never felt for anyone, especially anyone outside of her family; love, yet, different.

Her muscles kept tensing, her crotch felt odd, and an intense heat was spreading through her body, concentrating in her stomach.

"Missy, I'm hot." She said with a shaky voice.

Missy pulled her mouth off her neck and smiled down at her blushing face. "To say the least."

"I mean…" Daphne hesitated. "I feel hot."

"Well then." Missy fingered the bottom of their shirts. "How about we take these off?"

She grabbed her own and pulled it up and over her head, flipping her hair as she threw it to the side.

Daphne, still dazed, didn't realize what was happening until she felt a tug at her own shirt, which was quickly pulled off. She crossed her arms over her bare chest, but, when Missy leaned back in, she felt an overwhelming urge to bear it to her.

She closed her eyes and prepared for awaited reunion of their lips. However, her eyes popped open and her lungs heaved a gasp of air when she felt something moving between her legs, and a sensation like lightening travel from her crotch throughout her entire body.

She looked down to find Missy fondling her through her tights, her fingers wriggling, desperate to remove the fabric.

"You're so wet." Missy said. "I can feel everything, even with these on. Maybe I should take them off, too."

"You first." Daphne shot back, breathing deeply.

"Fair enough." Missy agreed. She grabbed the waist of her overalls and pulled them down and off, revealing a pair of pink panties.

"Now you." In one big handful, she put her hands between Daphne's tutu, the waist of her leggings, and her skin underneath. Daphne lifted her butt, allowing her clothes to be slid down, then nearly jumped up to stop Missy as they reached her knees.

"Where's your underwear?" Missy asked, looking down upon Daphne's bare slit.

"My mom's really backed up on the laundry." Daphne said, nervously. Granted this was true, but, she was also not wearing any of her own choice.

"This just keeps getting better." Missy said with a giggle. She pulled the clothing down Daphne's legs and off her feet. She threw them into the pile with her clothes then climbed on top of the mocha colored girl once more, her beautiful skin shining up at her.

Daphne could feel her face burning in embarrassment, but every other part of her wanted to push forward, to feel what this girl would do next. She wrapped her arms around Missy's neck and pulled her in close.

"Screw it." She whispered, and dove in, kissing Missy.

Missy was surprised that she was finally taking some initiative, but that and all tension slowly melted away as the kiss was prolonged. Her hands wandered, one up the side of Daphne's face, to her hair, and the other off her shoulder and up her arm, to her hand.

The hand in her hair instantly became entangled in her crazy, unkempt, ponytail, and her other became entangled in her fingers.

Daphne released her hand from Missy's neck to press their soft palms together, to simply hold her. As for her other hand, she slid it down Missy's back, to her waist, and then to her butt.

There, she grabbed at its fabric wrapping before slipping underneath, resting her hand on Missy's butt cheek.

Missy unclasped their hands, allowing Daphne to cup her with both her hands, and her to begin her journey. She trailed her hand down Daphne's side to her leg, then inched along her thigh until she returned to her crotch.

Her finger's blindly explored Daphne's crevices, her lower lips, and, at long last, her holes. She circled the sopping wet one, then skimmed the tighter one, ever so slightly.

Daphne twitched and tensed at her touch, and tried to copy her, but couldn't quite reach from her position.

Missy's circles grew smaller and smaller, then disappeared, as she eased her way in.

Daphne tightened around Missy as her breathing became heavy, stopping her progression for a second, until she relaxed, allowing her to continue.

Missy pushed in to her knuckle, then pulled back out. When she did so, something unexpected happened. Her forearm bumped her own clit, sending her into a frenzy.

She rubbed her crotch along her arm, wetting it with her lube, but it didn't feel right. Anxiously readjusting, she carefully pulled her hands out of Daphne, letting her hair down and making her whimper, then positioned herself above her leg rather than on either side of her hips.

As soon as she sat down, her hips seemed to move on their own, rubbing her partially clothed crotch along her new friend's leg. Again, it didn't feel quite right; the cotton barrier was becoming troublesome, blocking the skin- on- skin pleasure she so desired.

She pulled the crotch strap aside and began again. With every slide, she left a shiny tail and a turned on Daphne with her knee- job and the new view.

Daphne sat up and hugged Missy, taking in her warmth. Her wavy hair flowed over her face and down her body as she kissed the stimulating girl down her neck to her chest. She kissed her collar bone, between her nipples, then, after grazing one, kissed the side of one of her developing breasts.

"Hnnn… I need more." Missy moaned.

She grabbed Daphne's butt, and, lifting her, shifted one of her legs under her, between her butt cheeks. Their pussies pressed together, their clits touching, making them shiver. Missy was the first to start, rubbing her crotch against Daphne's, rocking her hips slowly.

Daphne put her forehead in the middle of Missy's chest as she started humping as well, then slid back over to her boob, suckling it like a small child.

As they continued, swapping lube, pushing their holes together, their speed increased and their expressions grew evermore lewd.

Both girls sat, looking at the ceiling with their mouths agape, their voices barely breaking through their gasps.

Even still, this wasn't enough.

Missy slowed her hips to a stop, with Daphne following soon after.

"Damn it." Missy cursed. "I need something in me."

"Yeah, and I need you back in me." Daphne added.

Missy sifted through her memory bank of magazine articles, trying to recall anything about two girls having sex. In the end, she decided on a combination of two techniques.

She kissed down Daphne's neck, her chest, and her stomach, to her crotch. She put it in her mouth and began to suck, making Daphne lay back on the bed, resting her head on the pillows.

She peeled her lips away and climbed on top of Daphne, sticking her butt in her face. As she straddled her neck, her grabbed the waist band of her panties and pulled them down.

Strings of lubricant stretched between her wet skin and the crotch strap, growing thin and breaking as she pulled them further and off.

Finally, what Daphne had been waiting for; Missy's most private places were mere inches from her face, begging to be pleasured.

She placed her hands on either side of Missy's butt and pulled it down, toward her. As it moved closer, she stuck out her tongue and licked up her pussy and her crack, making the girl on top shudder.

"Don't just tease me, fill me!" Missy commanded.

Daphne was more than happy to oblige, sticking her little tongue into Missy's tight vag.

Between her legs, Missy was licking her clit while sticking a finger in her.

As the girls moved in and out of each other, they moaned louder, and grew tighter and wetter.

Missy was becoming so wet that it was dripping into Daphne's mouth.

Daphne, itching to get dirtier, ran her tongue up to Missy's butt hole and stuck it in. However, its extreme tightness made it difficult to move, and its odd taste didn't help either.

She pulled out and, with both holes lubricated, stuck her thumb in her ass, and her index finger into the first hole, all while rotating her clit with her thumb and licking the space between her inner thigh and slit.

To pay her back, Missy stuck another finger in her and moved them around, unknowingly hitting her g- spot.

Neither girl held on much longer after that kind of stimulation. They gasped and moaned, their muscles tensed, their toes curled and their knees shook.

Finally, both girls felt an uncontrollable pressure coming on. Their bodies squeezed around their friend's fingers and, for Missy, squirted cum into their mouth and down their chin.

Daphne happily swallowed the refreshment, now sufficiently filthy and satisfied.

Missy collapsed on top her, pulling all of their fingers out of their bodies, breathing hard onto her skin. Once she caught her breath, she rolled over to lay next to Daphne, basking in their naked bliss.

"So, are we friends?" Daphne asked.

"I'd say we're a bit more than that." Missy replied.

Daphne moved in close to her, cuddling her with her head on her chest. Missy ran her hand through her hair, picking some knots out of the tangled mess. At last, she was completely relaxed.

Mere minutes seemed to pass, but, when they looked at the clock, it had been nearly an hour. Despite this, neither of them felt like moving, now, or perhaps, ever again.

That was, until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Their hearts pounded out of their chests as they scrambled to find their clothes.

Daphne threw what little clothes she had back on, and Missy quickly slipped into her shirt and overalls.

They sucked the lube off their fingers and the sticky residue from Missy's butt off Daphne's

They grabbed their dolls and jumped back onto the bed, posing for the incoming braniacs.

The doorknob turned and the door swung open. In walked Sheldon, and, behind him, Harley, carrying the white board. It was now covered in far more complex equations than before, but Sheldon's current focus was on the occupants of the room, as he stopped and stared at them.

"Why are your faces so red?" He asked.

"It's hot in here. Hurry up." Missy, painfully, said to him.

Sheldon dared not argue with her and did as she asked. Harley opened the back of the remote and adjusted some settings in correlation with the equations on the board.

She closed the cover and pressed the on button, starting up the machine.

"Alright, it's ready. It should…"

"It will." Sheldon interrupted.

"It will send you both directly back to where and when you came from."

Missy nodded and climbed off the bed with Daphne in tow.

She faced her, and, with a heart full of sorrow, pulled her in close.

As they were letting go, Missy swung them around, as if they were dancing, and kissed Daphne one last time, her wild hair blocking them from view. Their little tongues rubbed each other and their little noses touched, then pulled away.

They tried to speak their goodbyes, but no words could express how they felt.

Missy and Sheldon walked into the closet/ time machine and braced for launch.

Harley pressed a few buttons and the static ball started up, then the turbine. With the press of the final button, a blinding light and a deafening noise once again filled the room.

During all this, Daphne was distracted by something on the floor; a piece of pink fabric. She brought it to her face to find it wasn't just fabric, it was a pair of pink panties, Missy's panties.

She shoved them into her tights, feeling them against her crotch.

Once the machine had wound down, the closet revealed itself to be empty once again.

With all that done, Harley sighed, ready to start on her next project, but there was one thing she still needed to check up on.

She squatted down, excited. "So, how did it go?"

Daphne's mouth seemed to move on its own, letting the first thing that came to mind slip out. "I could hit that from the front or the back."

She walked out the door, her tutu hiding the bundle in her pants, leaving Harley alone with more questions than answers. "Um… ok. Good, I guess."


End file.
